


Stranded At The Drive-In

by kashmir



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-19
Updated: 2007-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John takes a stressed Rodney out for a romantic evening. Or, well, John's idea of romance anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded At The Drive-In

**Author's Note:**

> Rough and un-beta'd. Part of a larger Earth AU that I, uh, haven't written yet. All for my darling [unamaga](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unamaga) on the occasion of her birthday. ♥

John bundles Rodney into the GTO one Friday evening in early June. Rodney's teaching summer session and, two weeks in, is already threatening violence against his 'incompetent' students and also to have a heart attack because of said students. John smiles indulgently whenever he brings the subject up - which is often - and formulates a plan as he's reading his newspaper that Friday morning before pre-flight check-in and during his coffee.

He makes it home early for once and thanks his lucky stars. Rodney has office hours until almost six so John takes a quick shower after stripping out of his USAir uniform. He's out and dressed in some old Levi's and a worn black tee that might have borne the logo of a rock band at some point in its life and then off to the store to gather some supplies.

John stands in the candy aisle with his finger pressed to his lips, contemplating. Twizzlers are a sure thing and they're dumped in the basket first. Junior Mints, Sno Caps and some plain Hershey's chocolate follow and then he's off to the chips and soda aisle where he snags some Pringles and a bag of pretzels. He snags a six pack of Diet Coke on the way down to the registers and checks his watch, realizes he's going to have to hustle if he wants to surprise Rodney.

Thankfully it doesn't take him long to pay and head back home. He manages to stow everything away in the back seat, including the small cooler containing the soda before Rodney pulls into the driveway, complaining before he's even out of the car. John just smiles, his body drawn forward to take one of Rodney's cases from him and usher him in the house as that place in his heart that is and will probably always be Rodney's, lights up like it always does,. Rodney's still complaining but immediately stops when he steps in the kitchen and gets a whiff of the Chinese take-out John almost forgot in his mad dash back from the store.

Rodney practically throws his cases on a chair before picking up one of the Styrofoam boxes and opening it up, his face wearing an expression John usually associates with sucking him off. He moans and John's dick twitches in his jeans and he smirks as Rodney grabs a fork that's lying on the counter and digs in, not even bothering to sit. He slurps down some lo mien and a few pieces of chicken before he stops and sets the box down, stepping over to stand in front of John, his broad hand cupping the back of John's neck and pulling him into a kiss. John sighs into the kiss and licks the taste of General Tso's out of Rodney's mouth. Rodney makes a soft little sound in the back of his throat as he pulls away that goes straight to John's dick (again) but he pushes it down, makes Rodney sit at the table and they eat, the late afternoon sun slanting in through the windows above the sink.

John checks his watch as he throws their take-out containers away, shoos Rodney to the shower without explaining why they're on a time table when Friday is usually their night to stay in and relax. Rodney's mouth slants down in a slight pout but he goes anyway, the lure of a cool shower on a surprisingly hot day too much to resist. John loiters on the bed while Rodney's in the bathroom, half-reading a magazine, half-listening to Rodney belt out the greatest hits of Lionel Richie.

By the time Rodney's done with his grooming rituals, it's almost time to go. John pulls some clothes out the dresser and throws them at Rodney's still-naked form, trying not to get distracted. It works, for the most part, especially when he heads downstairs to make sure he hasn't forgotten anything. He grabs two sweatshirts out of the hall closet just as Rodney clunks down the steps, hair still damp, curling up and a little fuzzy. John smiles, fondness welling up in his chest and he bundles Rodney into the front seat, ignoring his sputtering questions of 'where the hell are you taking me, Sheppard?' and they're off.

...

Rodney gapes at the first sight of big screen poking up through the houses and trees, supports rusting. He turns to John with eyes as wide as saucers, the blue irises piercing.

"A drive-in movie? An honest to god drive-in?" Rodney says, tone as incredulous as his facial expression.

John smirks and nods, turning his left blinker on as he pulls into the driveway, the worn sign bearing the names of the night's double feature.

"Mmhmm. This area has lots of hidden gems," he brakes behind a van and looks over at Rodney, winks. "Like me."

Rodney huffs but there's a smile playing about his lips. John's humming something under his breath while they're waiting to pay their admission. After a few minutes, Rodney swivels his head to look at John, eyes once again wide.

"What are you-god, are you humming a song from _Grease_?"

John chuckles. "Maybe. And do you want to confess how to explain how you _know_ that it was a song from _Grease_?"

Rodney stammers and then completely shuts up when they pull forward, John paying their admission and getting two tickets in return. He throws them on the dashboard and then accelerates, the car bumping and rocking over the uneven terrain. He pulls to the far side of the third row, switching the radio from the ever-present country (which Rodney professed to drive him nuts but John caught him singing along most of the time) to the station that would be broadcasting the movie.

Rodney winds his window down the rest of the way and visibly relaxes, the tension he's been carrying in his shoulders for weeks now lessening just a bit. He inhales deeply and then straightens a bit, much like a hound dog catching the scent of a rabbit.

"Oh my god, they have food here?" he asks, already half-way out the door.

John laughs and follows him up the incline, watching Rodney's ass as he makes his way towards the concession stand. He enjoys the sight for a moment before hurrying so he can catch up to Rodney. Rodney, who was currently singing under his breath. Rodney McKay, who was singing _You're The One That I Want_ under his breath, complete with the _hoo hoo hoo honeys_. Rodney looks over when John bumps him with an elbow and then promptly flushes at being caught but doesn't stop singing until they reach the door of the tiny, humid building. He ends the song with a tiny shimmy and John silently wills his cock to behave until it's dark out, at least.

They get in line and Rodney's arms brush against John's as they lean against the railing.

"I can't believe I know the words to more than one song from _Grease_. I'm going to blame you." Rodney huffs out, openly ogling the hot, buttery tubs of popcorn with a look that he usually reserved for a naked John.

John cackles a little and moves forward, snagging a large tub of popcorn. Rodney grabs some nachos and fries and, as John wonders where he's going to put it all, a slice of pizza. Rodney catches John eyeing his armful of food and frowns a little.

"Chinese food never fills me up!" He hisses, snagging a bottle of Dasini from the tiny fridge on the counter. They pay and make their way back to the car, Rodney trying to juggle his goodies to get his hand in the popcorn tub. John finally takes pity on him after they're back in the car and feeds him a few pieces as they settle into the front seat for the first movie.

...

Hours later, there is popcorn everywhere; including some in John's hair. Rodney is full (for once) and making noise about the popcorn staining the leather (among other things leaving marks) and John is laughing as he turns the ignition.

"You know the foot well is full of that stuff is because of, well, you, right?" John puts the car in gear and turns the headlights on, waiting patiently for his turn to pull out.

Rodney flushes and straightens in his seat. "Well. It's a good thing you bought me all this food, makes me more agreeable to sitting in a car for four hours, with the windows down to be eaten alive by bugs, watching some sub-par action movies."

John looks over, studies Rodney in the dim light. "Oh, so this is the agreeable Rodney McKay?"

Rodney sputters and John laughs long and loud as the crush of cars thins out enough for him to squeeze through the exit.

"And what is with you and corn dogs anyway? Do you have any idea of what those things are _made of_ let alone the amount of trans fat and cholesterol in the batter? Disgusting!"

John hums a bit. "But they taste _so_ good, Rodney."

Rodney makes a noise that sounds almost exactly like 'harrumph' and John snickers, thinking he's never actually heard anyone make that sound before. He shifts in his seat a little, thinking about how Rodney had gone a little wild after John had finished his corn dog, sucking him off like John was manna and Rodney was a starving man.

John wonders idly if a man of his age _can_ get it up again and thinks if anyone can coax another erection out him, it'll be Rodney. He pops an old, worn tape into the deck and smiles to himself, waiting to see if Rodney recognizes the song he's been dying to play all night. It doesn't take long, the first few opening lines and then Rodney is smiling, although it looks a bit more like a smirk than a real grin and rolls his eyes. John can't see the eye-roll but can hear it in his voice when he speaks.

"Oh, you think you're so cute, don't you?"

John looks over at him when he slows to a stop at an intersection. He lets his eyes crinkle as a warm smile crosses his face, the streetlights above turning Rodney's skin an off-shade of yellow.

"I know _you_ think I'm cute," he says, waggling his brows a little.

Rodney opens his mouth to say something but then slams it shut as the car starts moving again. They make it home not long after that exchange and decide to leave the garbage and left-over junk food in the car for the next morning. Rodney yawns a little as they make their way up the steps to their bedroom and John finds himself suddenly exhausted, too.

They go through their nightly rituals, teeth brushing, face washing, putzing around the bedroom a bit before they slide under the covers almost simultaneously. Rodney is more relaxed than John has seen him in current memory and he presses a soft kiss to the pale skin of his shoulder after they turn off the lights, the moon cutting a bright swath across the bottom of their bed.

Rodney sighs happily at the light touch and scoots backward, closer to John's heat. John wraps an arm around his waist and nuzzles Rodney's hairline as they both drift off to sleep. His last thought before slipping into a dreamless sleep is _'mission accomplished.'_


End file.
